1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable x-ray diagnostics devices of the type having a height-adjustable column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable x-ray diagnostics apparatus is described in German Patent No. 1 958 805 having a column which is height adjustable by an electromotive drive, with a lower portion of the column mounted on a carriage, and an x-radiator and a radiation receiver carried on a support mount which is attached to an upper end of the column.
For adjusting the height of the column in this known apparatus, electrical energy is required from the mains or from an storage battery, as a power supply for the electromotive drive. If voltage is obtained from the mains, a supply line and a transformer must be provided. If energy is obtained from a storage battery, the carriage of the x-ray diagnostics apparatus must be designed to accommodate the weight and dimensions of the storage battery.